The present invention relates to a catalytically acting system of metal layers for the removal or elimination of hydrogen from a gas mixture, which also contains hydrogen and oxygen. The system of metal layers possesses a surface layer which faces the gas mixture, and which is constituted of a PdNiCu alloy and which acts as a catalyst during the oxidation of the hydrogen. The surface layer is deposited with or bonded to a carrier consisting of a heat-conductive material.